


Divinity and Sorcery

by Clydesdale



Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Crossover, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Identity Reveal, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: When Chloe and Lucifer accidentally end up in Camelot they meet a warlock named Merlin. Truths shall be revealed....SIDE NOTE: Hello everyone! You may or may not have already read this story, or at least a part of it. I decided to re-upload it. It was my first story and has a lot of mistakes, one being a lack of gaps between paragraphs which we all know how annoying it can be. In this version all those mistakes will be fixed. I was inspired after hearing the recent news that Fox cancelled Lucifer, hopefully someone else will save it. In the meantime, share the #SaveLucifer and #PickUpLucifer





	Divinity and Sorcery

Lucifer was in his penthouse playing his piano when the familiar sound of the elevator ding rang and a tall dark silhouette stepped out.

“Hello Brother”, Lucifer greeted Amenadiel with a hint of annoyance.

“Hello Luci,” Amenadiel replied emotionlessly.

“What have you come to pester me about now?”, Lucifer took a sip of his drink

“After the whole ordeal with ‘God Johnson’ you’ve seemed bothered”, Amenadiel said in worry.

“What can I say, for one moment, just one..”, Lucifer turned to his brother, “I believed, maybe father cared”, he said twisting Azraels blade on his finger.

“But Luci, you’re still his favourite son, of course he cared” Amenadiel said, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder

Lucifer grabbed his brothers hand with great force and threw it off him, “If I really was his favourite son he wouldn’t have shunned me!”, in his other hand, the blade was flickering but was failing to fully ignite.

“He did it because he loved you, he entrusted you with such a difficult task”, Amenadiel was oblivious to the effect his words were having on his brother.

Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel by his necklace, “He vilified me, made me a torturer. Because of him, my name will be invoked to represent all of their depravity!”, his eyes burned with the heat of hellfire as he glared at the angel.

Amenadiel finally realised it was a sore subject and lowered his head, “Sorry brother, I didn’t mean-“, he sighed. Even if he was the favourite, he had to admit, his father was quite hard on him.

Lucifers eyes returned to normal and the necklace broke, but not because Lucifer had forced it off, it was leaning in toward the blade

“I’ve got to go sort some stuff out with Maze…” Amenadiel said, his brothers silence worried him, he assumed he was angry with him, so decided to leave before he had to face his full wrath.

Lucifer let the necklace guide itself into the blade’s handle, and all of a sudden a bright spark appeared at the tip of the blade and fire spread down the sword igniting the entire blade with a bright glowing blaze. Lucifer looked at the sword in awe but the sound of the elevator snapped him out of his daze…

“Bloody hell Amena-“ he turned to see Chloe instead of Amenadiel.

“Detective!” A grin formed on his face, “What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”. But she didn’t respond.

“Lucifer-“, Chloe said frozen in her place.

“Yes, Detective?” intrigued at her odd behaviour he looked to his left and realised she was staring directly at the blade, human swords didn’t usually catch fire.

“H-how’s that possible?”, she said, moving towards the sword with her hands outstretched. Humans were always so touchy feely, they were so curious.

“Right, yes. This is my sister, Azraels blade, also known as the flaming sword” Lucifer said proudly.

“Your sister?”, she said grabbing the blade’s handle out of Lucifers hand, she tried to inspect it.

“Yes, Azrael, the angel of death. Some people like to call her the Grimm Reaper, but she doesn’t have a scythe. However she does have this blade…well, she used to” Lucifer said, knowing she wouldn’t believe him.

“Uh-huh. So, how do you get it to burn like this? Some sort of chemical?” Chloe said, trying to justify the dancing flames on the otherwise seemingly ordinary blade.

“No, it feeds off emotion, unlike most fires, this one burns with hellfire. Which I luckily am immune to, even when you’re around” said Lucifer, he can’t lie.

“Right… it is pretty cool” she said, waving it around pretending to have a sword fight with an imaginary person.

“Be careful Detective, that can cut through the world itself” Lucifer warned, moving closer.

Chloe passed off his warning, not believing that a mundane blade was capable of such things and continued until she did one large swipe and the world itself seemed to part. Awestruck she dropped the blade, and looked up to Lucifer who was trying to get away when all of a sudden they were sucked in.

*CAMELOT - 2hrs Before The Portal”

“MERLIN!!!”, echoed the halls of camelot’s castle. Arthur searched the castle for his servant when he saw him sitting at a desk with his head on a book, sound asleep. Arthur grabbed a cup of water nearby and splashed it all over his face.

“Argh!” cried Merlin, wiping the water off his face with his shirt.

“Rise and shine sleepy head, we’ve got stuff to do”, said Arthur, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him up.

“Yes sire, what do you want me for?”.

“Scouts spotted some unusual activity in the east woods, possibly sorcery” Arthur said as they walked toward the courtyard where their horses wait, “My father has requested we go and check it out, then report back. All our best knights are busy at the moment so it’s just us”.

“Great”, Merlin mumbled under his breath.

EAST WOODS - 1hr Before The Portal

Merlin and Arthur were on their horses walking through the East woods looking for a good camping site to settle down for the day, after all it was getting dark. Merlin could sense an imbalance, something not of this world was approaching, it sent shivers down his spine and he tensed up. Arthur unfortunately noticed.

“Is there something wrong with you?”, Arthur asked sternly, trying to pretend he didn’t care. He was a prince, he shouldn’t care about some poor servant boy.

“I’ve been on a horse all day”, Merlin complained.

“Is your little bottom sore”, said Arthur mockingly.

“Yes, it’s not as fat as yours” Merlin replied, quite satisfied with his wit.

Arthur scoffed, “You know, you’ve got a lot of nerve for a wimp”.

“I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not a….dollop-head”

“There’s no such word” Arthur said smugly.

“It’s idiomatic”.

Arthur shook his head, “It’s what?!”….”Describe ‘dollop-head’”.

“In 2 words?” Merlin asked confidently.

“Yeah”.

“King Arthur”.

Arthur was defeated, his servant had out-smarted him. “I guess we could take a break here”.

Merlin smiled, jumping off his horse.

“But you have to fetch the firewood!” Arthur stated.

With a huff, Merlin returned a couple minutes later with firewood in hand and placed it on a pile on the floor. When Arthur turned to fetch supplies from the horses, Merlins eyes turned to gold and the fire ignited. They sat around the fire warming their frozen hands.

“You know, I’ve actually grown to quite like you Merlin” Arthur said, playing with a stick he found.

“Is that so?” Merlin said in disbelief.

“Yeah, now that I’ve realised you’re not as big of a fool as you look”, Arthur said, poking Merlin in the side with the stick playfully.

“Yeah, I feel the same…” Merlin turned to Arthur, “now that I’ve realised you’re not as arrogant as you sound”.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “You still think I’m arrogant”.

“No, more…. supercilious” Merlin said.

“That’s a big word Merlin, are you sure you know what it means?” Arthur asked curiously, hoping to catch him out.

“Condescending”.

“Very good”, Arthur said, surprised.

“Patronizing”.

“It doesn’t quite mean that”.

“No, these are other things you are” Merlin said, holding back a laugh from his expression.

“Hang on-“ Arthur was about to make some witty comment when the sound of a twig snapping cut him off.

“Overbearing….very overbearing”

Arthur grabbed his sword, and started sneaking up to the area in which he heard the noise come from, but he couldn’t hear with Merlins talking.

“Merlin!” Arthur said through gritted teeth, placing a finger over his mouth to gesturing to quiet down

All of a sudden, 2 people appeared out of nowhere and Arthur pointed his sword in their direction

“Stand back!” Arthur ordered, the sound rousing Merlin from his rant. The sense he got before was growing stronger as he approached them.

“Wait, Arthur, don’t kill them!” Merlin shouted.

Lucifer chuckled, “Even if he wanted to, he can’t. I’m immortal” he said, straightening his jacket and brushing the dirt and bark off his suit.

Chloe stood up, seeing Merlin and Arthur oddly dressed. “What the hell is going on?”.

“What are you? Some sort of sorcerer!” Arthur said, raising his sword.

“What? No!”, Lucifer said, flashing his most charming grin. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar”.

“Who?” said Merlin and Arthur in sync.

“The Devil” Lucifer grinned, putting his hand out to shake his.

Arthur sliced his palm with his blade, “Stay back!”.

“Argh! What the hell?!” Lucifer said, squinting his eyes when he felt them catch fire, trying to hide them. It really wouldn’t help this situation.

“Hey!” Chloe said, flashing her badge “LAPD, drop the weapon”.

“What’s LAPD?” Arthur asked, now pointing his sword at Chloe.

“Woah, I’m Detective Chloe Decker. Now put down the weapon, or else I’ll have to arrest you”.

Arthur scoffed, “You can’t arrest me, I’m the King of Camelot”.

“Did you say Camelot?” Chloe asked confused, “Wait, is your name Arthur?”.

“Yes” Arthur scoffed, “how could you not know who I am?” Arthur asked rhetorically.

“Oh my god, and you’re Merlin?” Chloe asked pointing at Merlin.

“Detective, I’m pretty sure dear old Dad has nothing to do with this” Lucifer said.

“Yes, how do you know who I am?” Merlin said, creeping closer to the odd people.

“Merlin, stay back! They could be dangerous” Arthur said, pointing his sword closer to Chloe.

“Only if you keep pointing that thing at my partner!” Lucifer said, he couldn’t hold back the hellfire in his eyes and glared at Arthur.

Arthur instinctively stabbed Lucifer through the stomach, Chloe gasped running toward Lucifer. She looked up at Arthur.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Chloe yelled.

“Ma’am, he’s a sorcerer. Didn’t you see his eyes?” Arthur said with a concerned tone.

“No he’s not! He’s not going to hurt you!” Chloe said, tearing up, pleading for them to help her.

“He must have her under his spell, Merlin does Gaius have a potion to break this kind of spell?” Arthur turned to Merlin.

“Uh- um… I don’t think she’s under a spell”, he could sense something else.

“And what makes you an expert at sorcery?” Arthur glared at Merlin.

“Nevermind, but I don’t think they’re sorcerers Sire” Merlin said, kneeling down beside Lucifer. Putting pressure on his wound.

“And what gives you that impression, you saw his eyes!” Merlin said.

“Look at their clothes, they’re spotless. Much different to ours, I think they may not be of this world” Merlin hoped he would understand.

“You have a point, but that’s ridiculous!” Arthur said in disbelief.

“More ridiculous than a goblin?” Merlin said.

“Hmmf, you have a point. So what do we do with them?” Arthur said.

“I say, we bring them back. Nurse him back to health, and then ask them questions”.

“Bringing outsiders, possible sorcerers into the Kingdom? If people found out they’d think we’re hypocrites!” Arthur said.

“Then don’t let them find out, if theres one thing I’m good at. It’s keeping secrets” Merlin said with a wink.

“Fine! But if they kill us, it’s on you!” Arthur said.


End file.
